Night (Clan Ton Theon)
Clan Ton Theon Background Night was one of the scholars that raised Nightbane They were born in Arcane, and also born with curiosity about the world around them. They loved to read and stargaze and they admired the Arcanist, but they soon grew bored with looking at the night and instead wondered where the light would take them. In order to find new knowledge to quench their curiosity, they were attracted to the Sunbeam Ruins They left their Arcane clan in the middle of the night. They didn't even say goodbye. They spent days wandering the ruins alone, exploring the buildings left behind from a long lost culture. They sketched pictures of the interesting ruins They found, and wrote stories inspired by their love for the ruins. Their random wandering of the land somehow drew the attention of the Lightweaver one day, and she invited them to one of her personal libraries. They were honored and overjoyed to have attracted the goddess's attention and they then spent weeks inside of her library, reading all of the wonderful books she had. They would have starved to death in there if the Lightweaver hadn't checked up on them every once and awhile. Then the Lightweaver had asked Night if they'd like to teach the philosophy they had been reading about. They said yes, and she gave them a job at a new school she had started. It was a school for the dragons who normally wouldn't able to afford the higher education. A school for those dragons who didn't have families. It was a school of second chances. There Night taught the Lightweaver's ideals of leadership to an eager azure mirror hatchling. In fact Night was one of the first to meet this lost little hatchling who hadn't even been given a name yet. She was both a delight and a terror. Night had nicknamed her their Bane, because they joked that her energy and enthusiasm would be their end. Soon the other Philosophers started to call the mirror Night's Bane, and eventually her name became Nightbane, who would grow up to be a Light philosopher and warrior and the founder of a clan for second chances. Night couldn't be more proud of her But not long after their favorite pupil moved on, they felt the need to move on as well, and they abandoned their responsibilities at the school. They just left without a word, just like when they left their Arcane clan. They are now afraid that the Lightweaver may be angry at them. Night doesn't want to find out. They happened across Nightbane's clan, and it was just what they needed for their curiosity. They were happy to see Nightbane again after so long, and glad to see her clan doing well. She even offered them a job studying the Hewn City. Of course Night took the job and they now live in the small research camp the clan has set up there. Night although is proud of their former pupil, they sided with the Immunists. They can see Seeking Clan falling apart, and that means that the fault is on the leader, Nightbane. They are happy to see the progress she has made, and thinks that she should now stand down. The clan has become too much to handle for her. The clan needed a new leader, and they believed Sapphiremoon will be a good fit ***'' Over a year has passed since the civil war and since Night had been trapped in the Hewn City. Night's mind had been taken over by the Shade, but they have no memory of it. The only memopry they have left is tainted with regret. They regret helping Sapphiremoon. They had no idea how much Sapphire despised Nightbane. They didn't think she would try to kill their former student. They apoligized to Nightbane, but 'I'm sorry' is an empty phrase when trying to repair damage that almost ended a life. Nightbane will never trust her former mentor again and it breaks Night's heart. The clan plans to decide if Night should stay in the clan after they recover from thier Shade infection. But their may be some light in Night's future. They have grown closer to the ridgeback, Fireworks since the two of them returned from the Hewn City. Night believes it is love. Personality Night is extremely intelligent, but wish washy on their thoughts and behaviors. They second guess too much, or they don't think at all which leads to many unfortunate mistakes. Relationships Nightbane: Night practically raised her. Fireworks: Night's mate Trivia * Night was hatched September 29 2013 * They are greyromantic pansexual and agender Category:Arcane Dragon Category:Mirror Category:Other Gender Category:Scholar Category:Scientist Category:Artist Category:Craftsdragon